


Satisfaction

by GothieCakes



Series: Zaveid, Zaveid, Zaveid. [1]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: Eizen and Rokurou have a "talk" about Zaveid.
Relationships: Eizen & Rokurou Rangetsu, Eizen/Rokurou Rangetsu, Eizen/Zaveid (Tales of Series)
Series: Zaveid, Zaveid, Zaveid. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Eizen and Rokurou feel some kind of way after another run in with Zaveid. Rokurou has a proposition and Eizen listens. 
> 
> -  
> -  
> Please enjoy! This is the first work out of my ongoing Tales series and can be read in/out of order as you'd like. Please enjoy and thank you for your support!

"You seem all flustered over that guy you fought" Rokurou pressed a kiss against Eizen's mouth and could feel him smirk behind it. Of all the things Rokurou was, he didn't keep to himself well, he was rather horribly blunt. 

"Mm… yeah, and?" Eizen pulled away to mess with the other's ponytail and give a slight tug as he pulled the locks free, "he was hot too, what, you jealous or something?" Eizen pushed back his bangs, and pulled gently against them. Harder until he felt a shaky breath escape Rokurou's lips and he yielded to finally laying down. 

Hair sprawled across the white sheets, Rokurou diverted his gaze slightly before shaking his head, "not at all, almost wished he stuck around. I feel worked up and I could barely scratch him. You guys went at it like wolves out there, y'know." Rokurou couldn't help but laugh and ease into Eizen's hand in his hair, "besides, don't think I'd be jealous if he was even here right now…" Rokurou smirked and used his hands to slip under Eizen's loose shirt. "You get what I mean, right?" 

Eizen leaned down to kiss him, a moan escaping Rokurou's lips, his face flushing already, pressing more of his weight against him he allowed Rokurou's hands to freely run over every sensitive spot of his skin, sighs of relief with each sore spot he would massage his fingers into. "Yeah, I get what you mean." Eizen pressed a kiss behind his ear, earning a shudder from the man below him, "I get how greedy you are. One man not good enough for you?" 

Rokurou smirked and moved his head as he felt each vibration of Eizen's voice move through his skin, soon after the sound of a hickey forming, surely would be hidden by his hair but… "mm… Eizen." Half dazed he shut his eyes and shook his head, "No… you can't lie either, you know you'd totally ask." 

Eizen licked over the mark and pressed a chaste kiss to it, "You're crazy… stop daydreaming of other men." Eizen tilted his chin up and studied his face, as much as he wanted to say he wasn't lying well-- "I'm not the only one  _ daydreaming _ , Eizen. I saw how you looked at him--" 

A sharp tug to Rokurou's hair had him let out a whine, his sentence unfinished as his chest rose and fell steadily. "Then the next time, maybe. If you really want to be sore, you can ask him to be  _ relentless _ with  _ you _ . We  _ both _ could be…" the last part was whispered and went straight to every dirty thought Rokurou could think of. 

"I…" the smug expression of Eizen's face had him at a loss for words, looking away and simply nodding, "Yeah, I'll do it." 

Eizen felt a laugh escape his lips, "Alright, good then, think of it while I fuck you." Eizen sat up, pushing off Rokurou's clothes as he went, the other following suit as he threw the orange undershirt Eizen wore aside, hands working on his pants next. Swiftly untying the front and pulling the laces to let his hand slip down and around his stiff cock. 

"I'm thinking the thought of just seeing me with him is getting you this bad." Rokurou licked his lips and gave a firm stroke. Eizen bit his lip, grunting as he bunched up the rest of Rokurou's clothes, throwing what pieces he could aside and exposing him entirely. 

Within minutes the two were more than half undressed, lip locked and panting for air. Eizen against his bedside take grabbing for the oil he knew they'd be using, almost every night this week he had the Yaksha under him thoroughly fucked and panting his name. Tonight wouldn't be any different.

Between the softest words Eizen could manage warning Rokurou to relax he was prepping his fingers against him before pushing fully inside and stretching him out. Eizen only smirking and kissing up the marks against his neck, Rokurou threading his fingers through Eizen's hair. "Ah… I'm glad I didn't lose these feelings… think I'd lose my mind if I couldn't feel, well, guess sex in general." Eizen looked up to him boredly, pushing his legs apart more as he slowly teased him with steady pumps of his fingers. 

"Yeah?" Eizen watched each expression change as the other pushed his head into the pillows, covering his daemon side, "Yeah." His hair was already sweaty as he pulled his fingers from him and appreciated the soft hiss of his partner below him. "Is it why we fuck so much?" Eizen asked, grabbing more of the oil and spilling it against his erection, sighing at the feeling, stroking himself. 

"I mean," Rokurou moved his free hand to grip against the bedsheets as he opened his legs wider for the other, Eizen lining himself up against his entrance. "It feels great… like, everytime we do it, why stop?" Eizen smirked and leaned down to kiss him, finishing the thought for him almost against his lips, 

"Since it's one of the only things to feel?" Eizen had pressed their lips together, an affirming noise from Rokurou, "Exactly," he opened his eyes, "that's why I want to try more, get the wind malak and you, to really fuck me good…" Eizen smirked as Rokurou laughed under his breath. 

"Well, don't I always?" Eizen huffed, "I'm suddenly realizing just how greedy you are..." Eizen pressed the tip of his cock against him and groaned. Rokurou only nodded, a soft almost purr coming from him as he felt Eizen press more and more inside him, "mhm, make it so I can't walk tomorrow, got enough energy for that much tonight?" 

Eizen laughed and leaned his head into Rokurou's shoulder, "Just, don't wake anyone up and I  _ promise _ to." With one more kiss, Eizen pushed in fully, chest against his. 

Rokurou gasped for breath, biting his lip so hard he tasted blood against his tongue. 

"Ah… Good." 

Already feeling hazy, Eizen didn't joke at how long they'd go on for. He knew they were both equally spent by the end of the first… Rokurou was practically raw by the second. 

Nonetheless, they went at it, Eizen fucking him until they were both sweating with each other's seed covering their stomachs. Eizen leaned against Rokurou with a small gasp as the final few thrusts brought him to his climax, grunting as he worked himself through it. His seed coating Rokurou and the daemon having to shut his eyes from the feeling once more that night. 

"I… ah…" Rokurou moved his hand between their bodies, over his overworked cock that was now leaking limp against him. "You didn't lie… Eizen." There wasn't much answer from the other until he kissed against Rokurou's neck, a soft sigh and a nod, 

"Think we're both satisfied." Eizen panted out the words as he slowly pulled out, looking to Rokurou as he did, pushing his messy hair from his face to see his expression. Eyes lidded, mouth opening and closing with each twinge of pleasure that it brought until he was fully out. Rokurou groaned at the feeling between his thighs, "why's that always feel so good… and yeah, you bet." A long exhale as he pulled Eizen down to him, trying to ignore the mess between them for now.

"Good, figured whenever you stay quiet for long means I'm really hitting something." Eizen moved against Rokurou's side, pulling him into a soft embrace, "Mhm… was trying not to yell too loud… but, your crew probably enjoys it anyway." 

With those words Rokurou was positive Eizen blushed, "...probably. You can be louder whenever the next scout goes out, less people here to listen in." A grin as he leaned his forehead against Eizen's. 

"Get in touch with your malak friend when you decide to set them out then." Eizen rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket up over them, seeing how Rokurou was pressed to his chest now, closer now, comfortable. 

Rokurou's eyes were barely staying open at this point. Eizen felt the exhaustion finally start to hit him as well, "I'll make sure of it." 

Rokurou snaked his hands around his waist and closed his eyes, a yawn before finally settling down, "Good…" 

Eizen placed his head atop the others black locks and sighed, he supposed it took much more than he thought to sate such a greedy daemon… thankfully he didn't find himself minding at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Just to be clear, they wouldn't let me tag like 800 things so I'll have to fix up the tags once I have my laptop ❤
> 
> ... also YES Zaveid plays a great big part in this series of events, the whole series is about Zaveid after all... but, there was no ship tag for Rokurou and Zaveid and I'm being confined to mobile at the moment so I'll fix it all up soon I promise.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave a comment and Kudos!


End file.
